1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display-device driving device that drives a display device according to a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In, for example, a liquid crystal display panel as a display device, a plurality of gate lines extending in a horizontal direction of the two-dimensional screen and a plurality of source lines extending in a vertical direction of the two-dimensional screen are arranged to intersect. Further, in the liquid crystal display panel, a source driver that applies gradation display voltages corresponding to the luminance levels of pixels denoted by an input video signal to the source lines respectively and a gate driver that applies scan signals to the gate lines respectively are incorporated (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-301946). In this source driver, by making timings when the latches take in display data differ from one another by means of delay circuits using the element delays of inverter elements, the state where steep changes in the amounts of current of the source lines occur simultaneously is avoided so as to prevent noise that would occur if in this state.